


豆鹤豆 重组家庭纪实文学

by 77dokoi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 伪骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77dokoi/pseuds/77dokoi
Relationships: 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

接受父母离异这样的事实对任何一个十多岁的孩子来说都不会是一件容易的事情。

但当父母坐在大理石餐台的另一边，对十四岁的鹤房宣布离婚这件事时，他只是平静地说“随便你们”，连头也不抬。距离上次一家人坐在一起已经多久了?鹤房想不起来，他只知道这个家的关系就像面前的桌面一样冰冷，甚至都没有人愿意去捂热。

因为工作原因长期分离导致感情消磨殆尽，这是他们离婚的理由，鹤房也早就料想到这种结果。

只是他没有想到的是，从来都是工作狂的父亲会在两年后选择重新组建家庭，和从冈山郊下来的独身女人一起，带着一个比鹤房小两岁的孩子。

“回来了？过来给你介绍一下，这是扑子阿姨和一成。”当看到坐在客厅里的陌生人时，鹤房愣了一下才反应过来。

“以后就是一家人了？这种事你想都别想！”，一脚踹翻面前的桌子，鹤房毫不闪躲地站着挨下父亲结实的一巴掌，然后头也不回地摔门离开。

在后来的很久一段时间里，豆原对鹤房的印象都是他离开时狠狠瞪过来的那一眼，愤怒的，却又充满悲伤。

压抑已久的情绪在此时终于彻底爆发，眼泪不自觉地流下。明明整个脸颊都在发麻，咸热的液体流过的地方全是火辣辣的疼，但鹤房却连眼泪都忘了擦。

充当着再婚家庭里最大的不和谐，鹤房只有尽可能的无视，只要等高中毕业就好，然后一个人远远的搬出去。

但家里的变化仍然是显然易见的，曾经冰冷的大理石桌铺上了暖色的餐布，每天被摆上热的饭菜。很小的时候鹤房也想过这样的场景，但又有很大的不同，比如坐在桌子前的人。

有时在晚饭时间，鹤房会拎着从便利店买的速食回家，经过厨房时豆原妈妈都会招呼鹤房一起用餐，但他从来都没有理会过。等他回到房间，伴随关门声的总是父亲暴怒的摔筷声。

“装什么好丈夫，明明以前都从不回家吃饭的。”

扑子确实是个很温柔的女人，就算是鹤房也愿意承认这点。尽管每天都被拒绝，但她仍坚持准备鹤房份的料理，“明明哥哥从来都不吃。”小豆原曾经问过这个问题，但扑子也只是笑笑“如果哪天汐恩突然想吃了呢?”

小豆原不知道为什么鹤房会对再婚反应这么激烈，爸爸在自己很小的时候就去世，是妈妈一个人很辛苦地把自己拉扯长大的。鹤房的父亲愿意照顾妈妈，豆原也很乐意看到母亲幸福。

或许是初次见面时鹤房的那一眼，面对鹤房时他总是感到无措，但因为是妈妈要求的，豆原总会乖巧地喊对方哥哥。

豆原也确实是个可爱的小孩，每次喊哥哥时总会抬起他亮晶晶的狗狗眼。鹤房偶然看过豆原小时候的照片，圆滚滚的就像糯米团子。“如果是亲戚家的小孩或者是低年级的学弟，我或许会很喜欢他吧。”有时候鹤房这么想着，但连带着被亏欠的那份爱意一起，鹤房仍觉得豆原碍眼。

快点长大吧，鹤房每天都这样祈祷着。


	2. 2

豆原在第二年的春天从初中毕业，升上了鹤房就读的高中。

开学典礼当天，豆原好奇地四处张望着，在高三队列的最后找到了插着裤兜一脸不耐烦的鹤房。或许是因为眼神过于热烈，鹤房顺着视线看了过去，对上了那双明亮的狗狗眼，“看屁啊死小孩。”被狠瞪了一眼的豆原吓得猛回过头，鹤房却感觉更加不爽。

鹤房一直是学校游泳队的仰泳王牌。校队招新时，他听到有人提起豆原一成的名字，这才想起来臭小孩初中时也是游泳队的。只是没想到，豆原会拒绝教练的邀请，最终加入了棒球队。

“怎么样都和我没关系，不用每天都看到他更好。”但两个队的休息室偏偏靠在一起，偶尔两个人在门口碰到，豆原总是乖乖地喊哥哥好。

人是会养成习惯的，每天被豆原喊哥哥，还是被足足喊了一年半，有时鹤房也会下意识的点头。

舞蹈社的大平祥生是他难得玩的好的朋友，毕竟鹤房的臭脾气不是谁都能忍受。

当大平结束了舞蹈练习，来到游泳休息室找鹤房一起去喝奶茶时，他第一次听到豆原软乎乎的叫鹤房“哥哥” 。注意到了大平，豆原恭敬地朝他打了招呼。

“原来豆酱就是你的那个弟弟吗?”大平猛吸一口奶茶后含糊地开口。

鹤房一脸不爽，“叫豆酱是怎么回事？”

“因为是舞队的后辈啦，明明是初学者但很有潜力，大家都觉得他很可爱像豆柴来着。”

“是挺像的。”sky冷漠地接过话端。

“你怎么也认识他啊！”鹤房愤然。 

“开学的时候空手道社想要招他，但是被拒绝了。”

“那你也认识豆原一成？”鹤房扭头问道。

“碰巧听说过。”沉迷于养电子兔兔的栓头都不抬。

在好友你一句我一句的描述里，他才知道他在家里乖巧得宛如自闭的便宜弟弟，在学校有多受欢迎。

鹤房汐恩突然不爽到了极点。


	3. 3

鹤房没有想到豆原会主动向自己示好，仅仅是因为自己随口一句叮嘱。

因为不想回家，在约不到朋友放学后一起去喝奶茶时，鹤房总是一个人留在学校消磨时间，比如跑去最远的贩卖机买海盐荔枝水。

那天他无意路过舞蹈室。等看清了里面跳舞的人，鹤房迟疑了一下，最后停在了门口。

干净利落，大张大合的动作间全是力量，带着黑色鸭舌帽的豆原对着镜子卖力地跳着，做着重复的动作一遍又一遍的抠细节。被汗湿透的宽大体恤紧贴着胸部，随着呼吸起伏着，每一次抬手时都会掀起衣服的下摆，漏出细而紧致的腰。

和平时的蠢豆柴不一样，跳舞的豆原有着格外不一样的气质，至于是什么，鹤房也说不清楚。

终于对动作感到满意的豆原停下来擦汗，看到站在门口的鹤房时却被吓了一跳。

“哥哥...是来找我的吗？”豆原抓着头小心翼翼地开口。

鹤房一脸冷漠，“路过而已。”但在看到豆原一瞬间就耷拉下来的眼睛，他忍不住补充了一句，“记得早点回去。”说出口的瞬间鹤房就后悔得要死，暗骂自己多管闲事，无视掉豆原的回应就转头走掉。

等到他回家时，端正坐在餐桌前吃晚饭的豆原猛地抬头，真挚地替妈妈问道“哥哥要吃饭吗？”

鹤房像往常一样没有理会，径自走向房间。一直在容忍的父亲今天却再也无法忍耐。“鹤房汐恩！你到底要胡闹到什么时候！”原本为鹤房准备的空碗被掷出，狠狠地砸在了他的额头，最后碎在脚边。

血从发间渗出，鹤房却任由它流下。受惊的扑子顾不上安抚丈夫的情绪，连忙跑去翻找毛巾和医药箱。鹤房只是面无表情地站着，一字一顿的发问：“是谁在胡闹啊？突然扮演起好爸爸的家伙是谁？你他妈的别笑死人了，谁才是最需要道歉的人啊混蛋！”

血在睫毛凝固，混杂着强忍着不肯流下来的眼泪，鹤房冷笑着推开扑子的手，砰的摔上了房门。他始终没有看向豆原，但他眼中的落寞豆原却看的真切。

一直以来都不明白的问题突然就找到了答案，他的哥哥从来反对的都不是这个家庭的建立。他只是感到委屈，用最幼稚的方式表达抗议，为什么曾经的自己无法拥有这样完整的爱意。

对不起，今天是我的错。

临睡前豆原仍忘不掉鹤房通红的双眼。


	4. 4

关上门的瞬间，潜伏在无数个日与夜里的情绪突然汹涌。明明伤口的血已经凝固，但眼泪却怎么也停不下来。鹤房把头埋进膝盖里，最后在无声的抽泣里睡着。

第二天豆原像往常一样早起，看到抱着医药箱坐在客厅地板的鹤房，正举着沾满酒精的棉花球对伤口感到为难。

鹤房其实很怕疼，但他从未对任何人说过。

直接把酒精按在伤口上真的很痛，一瞬间鹤房被刺激得发出“嘶”的一声，甚至皱起了好看的眉头。豆原看不下去，上去接过了棉花球想要帮他处理。被阴影覆盖的瞬间鹤房抗拒的想要躲开，“不要任性！”听着和平时不一样的严厉的话语，他被豆原强迫地按着肩膀，只好乖乖抬头。

豆原捧着他的脸，小心翼翼地避着伤口擦去血污，但偶尔仍会误碰到伤口。鹤房忍耐着紧闭双眼，纤长的眼睫轻颤着，脆弱的就像蝴蝶。

“请忍耐一下。”撩开了他额头的碎发，对方尽其温柔地在伤口处贴上了创可贴。“现在只有这个...抱歉...”刚才只注意到了伤口，豆原这才看到鹤房衣服上的血迹，昨天哥哥一定很难过。豆原沉默着，不知所措地把指尖搭在鹤房的肩头安慰的戳戳。

“别觉得是在可怜我...”同样沉默的鹤房突然开口，在他起身离开时豆原想解释点什么，张了张嘴，但最后却什么也没能说出口。

不是的，他心想。

放学后鹤房没有去参加游泳队的训练，豆原也从社团活动提前离开去了趟药房。

回到家时鹤房还没有回来，吃晚饭时鹤房还没有回来，等到自己洗完澡，哥哥还是没有回来。

将近十点鹤房才回到家。

经过豆原房间时，小豆柴正咬着笔头苦想英语作业。突然对上了那双明亮的狗狗眼，鹤房没有给豆原开口的机会，加大脚步走回了房间。

豆原低头看向桌子上的绷带，陷入了苦恼中。

内心挣扎许久，在父母都睡去后，豆原鼓起勇气敲上了鹤房的门。

十分坚持不懈，豆原终于把鹤房叫了出来，一把将绷带塞进脸很臭的鹤房怀里，却什么也说不出来。

“还要说什么？我要睡了。”鹤房很不耐烦的问道。

“啊...没什么...哥哥还需要我帮忙吗？”豆原指着自己的额头问道。

鹤房翻了个白眼，用力关上了门。

至少哥哥接受了我的绷带，豆柴摸摸鼻子，傻乎乎地笑了笑。


	5. 5

豆原一成最近变得真的，非常的，特别的烦人。

从那天帮自己处理伤口以后，豆原开始频繁地出现在他的面前，然后给自己塞各种各样的东西，液体创可贴、除疤膏、小零食，只要豆原能够想到。

就比如现在，放在鹤房课桌上的两个饭团。

因为总是熬夜打游戏的关系，鹤房经常晚起，导致来不及买早餐就要直奔学校。

昨晚又熬到了三点，鹤房一大早就挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈，整节课都趴在桌子上睡觉。好不容易熬完了第一节课，肚子又很不识趣的叫了起来。

鹤房饥渴的目光看向了同桌大平的便当盒，再三恳求下才骗到了大平妈妈亲手做的章鱼香肠。

“一个,就一个啊！”大平满脸警惕地打开盒盖，紧盯鹤房躁动的手。

在往嘴塞进香肠的同时，鹤房速度捏起了另一块丢进嘴里。大平一瞬间被气得举起拳头对鹤房一顿猛锤。“大不了我赔你饮料嘛。”鹤房舔舔手指，相当理直气壮的起身去了贩卖机。

“好吃，就是有点咸。”鹤房心想。

等到鹤房拿着两瓶生茶回来时，就出现了刚刚那一幕，课桌上出现了两个饭团。

“谁放的？”鹤房把饮料递给大平。

大平指了指门口，然后他看到了还没来得及离开的豆原。

“这死小孩又想干嘛！”鹤房快步追上去，一把扒住豆原的肩膀，质问豆原今天又在搞什么。豆原却只是笑着摸摸脑袋，解释说今天早上看到哥哥又差点迟到，担心哥哥没有吃早餐会饿坏，所以就送来了饭团，末了还补充了一句这是自己做的。

面对乖巧的要命的豆原，鹤房就是有脾气也发不出来，郁闷地低头看了看手里的生茶，然后一把塞到了豆原的怀里。“这个给你，我不欠你的。”

豆原笑得鼻子皱在一起，一脸真挚的说谢谢哥哥。

鹤房一脸不耐烦的赶走了豆原，回到课室后看着自己空空的手突然暴躁起来，“那我喝什么啊？！”

看向大平放在桌角还没开封的生茶，鹤房伸出了罪恶的手。

“大不了放学再买给你嘛。”在被大平又一顿猛锤的同时，鹤房扭开瓶盖灌了一大口。


	6. 6

为什么两个人会突然变成并排一起回家？鹤房想了想，哦哦原来是结束训练后的自己碰到了同样结束训练后的豆原。同一条回家的路上，臭小孩只敢远远跟在自己屁股后面，鹤房无奈地叹了口气，干脆直接停下来等豆原追上自己。

然后等到了一个满脸受宠若惊的豆原，鹤房汐恩突然觉得自己遇到了人生中最大的麻烦。

到底他这个，因为体育十项全能一入学就被全校体育社团疯抢，在男女老少前辈同级里都大受欢迎的便宜弟弟，为什么会在面对自己时，就像只受惊又想要讨好的可怜小豆柴啊！

极力无视掉豆原一路上刻意假装不经意的侧视，鹤房终于忍不住开口“你到底在看什么啊！”

豆原只是和往常一样，摸鼻子又摸后脑勺，“因为哥哥愿意和我亲近了，我觉得很高兴。”

鹤房汐恩人生第一次这么希望快点回到家。

“哥哥今天要一起吃饭吗？”

“不要。”

“为什么呢？”

“没有为什么，还有别再问我问题。”鹤房决定这辈子都再也不心软了。

两个人相安无事甚至算得上是友好的相处了一个学期。

豆原总是在鹤房早上饿肚子的时候献上自己的午餐，然后只能在中午可怜的啃蜜瓜面包。每次看到这一幕，sky都会面无表情地对鹤房说“你可真不是人。”

鹤房每次也都很不爽地反驳自己会拿饮料回谢，至于他中午偷偷把炒面面包和牛奶丢在豆原的抽屉里的事，除了豆原和他以外没有别人知道。

臭屁小孩就要多喝牛奶才能长高，虽然自己不喜欢喝牛奶。

偶尔两个人也会一起回家，鹤房一路听豆原絮絮叨叨在学校发生的各种事情，心想着以前怎么没看出来这小孩话这么多，然后有一搭没一搭的回豆原的话。

暑假来临时，鹤房父亲提出一起回乡下的老家，鹤房听到后什么也没有说，出门那天背着包一言不发地坐进了后排，带上耳机后一路都在睡觉。豆原看到他的脑袋一路被颠来颠去，想了想后把肩膀凑了过去。

副驾驶的扑子回头看到这一幕，感动到几乎要流泪，不顾违反交通规则的危险，让开车的鹤房爸爸也一起看。


	7. 7

因为父母工作的原因，鹤房从小由爷爷奶奶带大。认真想想，自己最快乐的日子还是小时候跟着爷爷去湖里游泳，回家后吃到奶奶做的炸鸡。

鹤房被路上的颠簸摇醒，睁开眼才发现自己枕在豆原的肩膀，上面还有引人瞩目的口水印。鹤房搓了搓脸，扭头看向窗外假装什么都没有发生，听到豆原在身后轻笑，他极力忍住暴怒的神经。

车刚到路口，鹤房奶奶已经站在门前等待，一下车就拉住了鹤房的手。

这好像还是豆原第一次看到鹤房笑的这么开心，腼腆地挠着后脑勺任由奶奶牵着自己转圈，好看的脸像梅干一样皱成一团。

鹤房奶奶相当热情，让两个人到屋里坐下，把和果子都推到他们面前。“要多吃一点呀，小鹤都瘦啦，以前可是胖乎乎的像只小猪。”鹤房恼羞成怒说哪有，扭头瞪了眼努力憋笑的豆原，用口型威胁豆原马上闭嘴。

奶奶笑眯眯的看着豆原，一脸抱歉地说一直以来都麻烦你了。

晚餐是鹤房奶奶做的日料，这还是两个人第一次一起吃饭。光是米饭鹤房就吃了两大碗，看着暴风摄入的哥哥，豆原偷偷把自己的天妇罗虾推到了鹤房面前，想着不吃白不吃的道理，鹤房相当理直气壮地大口吞下。

饭后，父母去了半山的温泉旅馆，因为时间太晚干脆不回来。豆原看看手机，告诉了鹤房这个消息。

洗完澡后闲得无聊，鹤房起身去了杂物间，意外翻出小时候玩的游戏机，把其中一个手柄丢到了豆原怀里，“陪我打游戏。”不允许对方拒绝就自顾自地开了局。

老旧的电视机屏幕都是雪花，偶尔还会卡顿死机，倒映出两个人靠的很近的身影。尽管如此鹤房依然兴致很高，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，逼着豆原陪自己打了一局又接着一局。

豆原不时偷偷看向鹤房，只看到哥哥满眼都是亮晶晶的光。

“怎么回事啊！”鹤房气得摔了手柄，明明开始时说自己不怎么会打游戏来着，最后却把自己杀的片甲不留。

“再来一局吗?”豆原笑得很开心，换来鹤房一个巨大的白眼，起身就向门外走去。豆原连忙问哥哥要去哪里，听到鹤房说想来就跟着，连忙跟了上去。

深夜的后院很静，只剩下虫鸣和风吹过树间的声音。鹤房抱着膝盖坐着，抬头示意豆原看天上的星群。“是猎户座，只有在这里才可以看到。”他说，然后用乱糟糟的日语给豆原讲了关于星星的故事。

“很久没有人和我一起看星星了。”鹤房仰着头，轻轻地说了一句，豆原却听得清楚。

我愿意一直陪哥哥看星星的，不知道被什么驱使着，豆原凑了上去，然后亲了鹤房的嘴角。

我喜欢哥哥，他认真的说。

鹤房很平静，就像他知道这个吻迟早会来。这不对，他心想。明明自己这么讨厌豆原一成，这时候应该厌恶地推开他，然后恶毒嘲讽的。但当湿润而凉的嘴唇贴上来的时候，自己却觉得很舒服，甚至想要更多。

一定因为是天气太热，让自己的脑袋都坏掉了吧，鹤房努力寻找着理由，身体却不受控制地回应了这个吻。

他用最后仅存的理智对豆原说：“去房间。”


	8. 鹤豆的场合

把豆原按在门背后亲吻时，鹤房无法形容此时是怎样的心情。对方湿润而澄澈的眼睛带着羞怯的情欲。鹤房突然坏心眼的邀请“乖，把舌头伸出来。”

豆原乖巧地回应着，舌尖交缠在一起，津液顺着两个人的嘴角流下。感受到豆原的手用力的抵着自己的胸口，鹤房及时停止了这个深吻，看到豆原像得救一般大口喘气，脸上却是无法掩饰的潮红，鹤房忍不住勾唇，果然还是小屁孩啊。

注意到豆原紧握的拳头，把他推倒在单人床后，鹤房俯身亲了亲豆原的额头。

听话地被鹤房引导着一件件的脱掉衣服，豆原心想我和哥哥现在这算怎么回事。

性器被握住，“你勃起了，弟弟。”阴茎被规律的套弄着，“呜啊...”豆原咬住下唇努力克制溢出声的呻吟，却被鹤房强势地按着下巴，“叫出来，说你有多喜欢我。”

豆原眨了眨挂着泪的狗狗眼，盯着鹤房认真的再次表白“我真的好喜欢哥哥，很久很久了。”

过于真挚而炙热的告白却让鹤房彻底脸红，“知...知道了，蠢货。”快速地撸动豆原的挺立，另一只手抚上对方的前胸重重的揉弄着，企图用凶猛的进攻掩盖自己的害羞。

豆原发出难以自抑的哼哼，“啊...”像触电一样，豆原突然挺直了腰，颤抖着在鹤房的手里射了出来。高潮后的豆原把头埋在被子里小口的喘气，被鹤房扯住大腿捞了起来。

肉而弹性的触感让鹤房忍不住再掐了两把豆原性感的腿根，豆原吃痛的想要躲开，却因为高潮后身体发软抵不过鹤房的强硬。

感受到鹤房抵在自己腰侧的坚硬，豆原鼓起勇气伸手想要挪开，却被鹤房一把握住按在了阴茎上，“知道现在该做什么吗，弟弟？”

犹豫地扯下内裤，弹立的阴茎在自己的眼前抖了抖，干净的性器是和自己一样的沐浴露味道和淡淡的膻气。豆原不安地吞咽了口水，试探伸出舌头，抬着湿润的狗狗眼望着鹤房，舔掉了前端的前列腺液，然后努力的吞下鹤房高昂的性器。

紧致的喉口挤压着龟头，温热的鼻息扫过自己的胯下。鹤房抚摸着豆原软乎乎的后脑勺，发痒的掌心只让自己更加的躁动。努力克制自己愈来勃发的欲望，在豆原被呛到时，鹤房及时拔出了欲望。“咳咳...”拍着小孩的后背帮忙顺气时，鹤房心想这对小豆柴来说还是太过了，却被豆原回握过手，“哥哥还没有射...”

推倒豆原时鹤房脑子里什么都不剩。细密的吻落在对方的每一寸皮肤，鹤房用最后仅存的理智为豆原开拓未经开发的穴口，到足以勉强容纳三指将充血的欲望用力的插进了湿热的臀缝。

尽管经过粗略的润滑但着对初经人事的两人来说仍是过于紧致。一瞬间鹤房被夹得发疼，而豆原只是咬牙抠着自己的手臂。

这种时候不用这么乖的，笨蛋。

鹤房叹了口气，心软地拨开豆原遮在眼前的刘海，极其温柔地亲掉了他因为疼痛落下的生理泪水，然后他把手臂凑到豆原的嘴边，“痛了就咬我，不许忍着。”

坚定地研磨过肠道，感受到豆原在一点点的放松，鹤房缓慢的加速。当注意到经过某一处时豆原不自觉的紧绷时，鹤房突然开始了进攻，捏住豆原两瓣圆翘的臀瓣，用力撞击。

白嫩的臀肉晃得鹤房眼红，毫不犹豫抬手一掌拍下去，刺激得豆原下意识地收紧穴口，突然被性器顶到了更深的地方。热潮一股股的袭涌而来，早已站起得前端却得不到满足，豆原委屈地开口“呜呜...哥哥前面也要...”

鹤房好笑的牵起豆原的手握住性器，带领着豆原抚慰自己。“啊啊...好舒服...”感受到豆原肠道不自觉的在痉挛，鹤房加快了速度，用力撸动对方的同时激烈的送胯。俯身啄吻豆原唇上的小痣，鹤房突如其来的柔情和下身的猛烈的快感让豆原再也难以招架，阴茎颤了颤，豆原射了出来。鹤房随后冲刺了数百下，在对方温热的包裹里到达了高潮。

草草擦拭豆原的身体，对方乖巧的张腿任由自己摆弄。就算已经困到不行，还强撑着眼皮盯着自己，“别管这些了，哥哥也一起睡吧…”豆原黏糊糊的开口，在鹤房躺下时蹭了蹭他的胸膛。

没有人会不喜欢豆原一成的，一瞬间，鹤房好像明白了自己一直以来在努力压抑的心情。


	9. 豆鹤的场合

撞向门背的瞬间，门把磕得自己的腰生疼，但更让鹤房无法忽视的是挤在自己腿间的炙热。怎么这么熟练啊，这个臭小子。

但当豆原磕磕碰碰地啃咬着他的脖子，手却停留在裤摆不敢再进一步时，他才意识到对方刚才不过是在虚张声势而已。

他推开了豆原，在对方露骨又纯情的注视中脱掉了上衣，然后是裤子。去他妈的理智，鹤房听到自己心脏狂跳的声音，“过来。”他沿着床边坐下对豆原发令。

当对方把自己含入口中时，鹤房羞耻的抬手挡在眼前。

小巧的乳头在自己的舔弄下不由自主的慢慢挺立，豆原甚至能感受到哥哥微鼓的胸部在微微地颤抖，都是因为自己。

与此同时右手试探地探向鹤房那双并在一起，修长的双腿。手却被鹤房反握，两个人的性器贴在了一起。

“哥哥教你。”鹤房不紧不慢地撸动起来。

过分的快感让豆原发出像小狗狗一样的呜咽，紧贴的性器和哥哥的手，每一样都刺激着小处男的神经，然后他很逊的，不一会就交代在哥哥的手里。

这是个意外。一脚被鹤房踢开的豆原抬着他几乎快哭出来的狗狗眼委屈地看着鹤房，对方正用裹着自己的精液的手指自慰。

被强烈的自尊心驱使着，当豆原听到“你能硬起来再说”时，他一把压倒了鹤房，然后扯住对方的左腿搭在了肩上。鹤房羞耻地想要合上却被强势的掰开，挣扎不过只能屈服，鹤房无奈叹气，哇哦真不愧是打棒球的臂力。

他咬了咬牙，任由豆原越凑越近。手被打开，紧接着沾染两个人的精液的手指探了进去，他听到豆原很害羞地说，我学过这个。

妈的，你学个屁！被按摩到前列腺时，鹤房脑子里一片空白。

豆原进来的时候鹤房仍然紧得发痛，尽管扩张时对方算得上是尽心尽力，最后还是自己耗尽了耐心催促他快点进来。“我能动吗，哥哥？”伴随着这句温柔的耳语是下体突然的撞击，豆原用力扣紧鹤房的手，把头埋在他的颈窝里深深地吸了口气。

“嗯…啊慢点...”笨蛋豆柴再怎么凶猛也是第一次，除了前后进出外毫无章法。比起快感更多的是摩擦带来的刺激，臀部开始发麻，他抠着豆原的手臂，用破碎的呻吟让豆原停下。

趁着豆原心疼地退出询问时，鹤房侧腰跨开了腿反骑在豆原的身上，扶住对方的坚挺缓缓吞入。“嗯…”坐到最底时，过分的深和紧热让豆原一瞬间发出深叹。

鹤房居高临下的看着豆原，按着豆原的胸口自顾自的抬臀寻找自己的敏感点。豆原急切地想要顶胯，却被鹤房压制着大腿。“现在是我在操你。”他舔了舔嘴唇。

每次研磨过前列腺，强烈的快感都让鹤房的腰部发软，支撑在豆原胸前的手臂也止不住发抖。“呼啊…”鹤房闭着眼睛努力平稳呼吸，却始终倔强的骑在上方主导这场荒唐的性事。

臭小孩这两年确实长大了不少，埋在自己身体里的性器炙热又粗硬。鹤房低头看着豆原浸满情欲却依然清澈的眼睛，里面只剩下同样沉沦于此的自己。

他突然觉得很满足，牵起豆原的手贴在自己的脸颊，他一点点舔舐着指尖，“动动，一成。”鹤房轻声邀请。

得到允许的豆原满眼通红，扶着鹤房的腰坚定的撞击，“啊…”毫不留情的顶弄让鹤房忍不住尖叫出声，下意识捂着嘴巴时却被豆原强硬地拿开，“叫出来...哥哥…让我听见你…”

鹤房忍不住颤抖着，在豆原射精的同时到达高潮。他不自觉地流下眼泪，却全部都被豆原温柔的亲吻掉。

两个人的手掌始终交叠在一起，迷迷糊糊中，他听到有人在耳边小声说了一句我真的好喜欢哥哥，鹤房不知道是不是自己在做梦。


End file.
